


A Burning Galaxy (General Hux x Reader)

by SilentWanderlust



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentWanderlust/pseuds/SilentWanderlust
Summary: You married General Armitage Hux for the political alliance your father always imagined. You loved him because of the man he grew to be. And you left him because of the man he always was.





	A Burning Galaxy (General Hux x Reader)

A hard freeze set heavy on your planet as the creamy snow turned to ice. Any remnant of vegetation lay confined under the frozen barrier between earth and sky. Nothing but white decorated a hundred miles every direction. Castle halls exposed to the elements became a frozen Hell of menacing icicles, threatening to run you through at the slightest loss of footing. Thus, you were confined to the interior of the castle while your people froze and toiled to exist through such an unexpected turn of the season.

You sat beside your father in your favorite drawing room, watching every minute movement of General Hux across from you. His impeccable uniform gave credence to the authority he commanded in the room. Not a single hair lay out of place on his head. Every threat linking his exquisitely tailored clothes linked perfectly to its neighbor. There was nearly nothing to criticize. The only thing unfavorable you could see was the dangerous glint in his eye and twitch of his lip as he watched you back just as intently.

“So we’re in agreement,” Your father clapped his hands together enthusiastically, ignoring the silent conversation occurring between the now betrothed. His jowls wiggled as she stood to shake Hux’s hand.

Hux finally broke from his examination of you, standing slowly to meet your father.

“We are,” Hux clasped your father’s hand.

He stood half a foot taller than your father rattling on about grandchildren. Hux returned to watching you over your father’s head as he talked into his greatcoat. “Senator, I would appreciate a moment with your daughter.” Hux interrupted him mid-sentence. Your father sputtered and hurried from the room mumbling about military men.

“Y/N,” Hux tested the name on his lips. Hands clasped behind his back, he stepped towards you.

“General,” You rolled your shoulders back to stand taller before him. “I don’t even know your first name.” A smile ghosted your mouth to cover the grimace under the surface.

Hux grasped your chin, pulling it up to look into his eyes. The searching look reappeared. He truly was stunning. You’d heard whispers of the man from many people before. Even the servants in your home gossiped in the dead of night when they believed nobody would overhear.

“You are lovely,” Hux ran a thumb over your bottom lip, tugging it along the way.

“Flattery won’t deter me, General,” You grabbed the arm clutching your face. On contact, Hux ripped his hand away, taking a sudden step back. “Tell me.” You reached for him and he against lurched from your touch.

“My given name is Armitage,” He scowled, gripping his hands behind his back. The harsh lines of his face deepened.

“I like it,” You declared, unperturbed by his sudden shift in temperament. “General Armitage Hux of the First Order.” You smirked up at him, teasing. “It’s a handsome name for a handsome man.”

“Are you attempting flirtation?” Hux said.

“Succeeding, actually,” You admired the subtle red tint at the top of his cheek seeping down his neck. “Have a safe trip. I’ll see you soon, Armitage.”

Hux raised an eyebrow and his jaw tightened at the sight of you turning away from him.

“You are requesting I leave?” Hux called after you, tugging at his uniform which fell out of place as when he’d retreated from you.

You stopped at the hall, spinning on your heel. “For now.”

\---

Hux gazed up at your palatial home shrouded in snow and ice. The heat in his face sweltered in the deep chill. Rubbing the warmth from his face, he walked through the raging storm, evading the sleet as best he could.

His Stormtroopers snapped to attention when they were able to decipher his form in the raging storm. The dark Greatcoat alleviated some of the cold, but only enough to keep one leg moving in front of the other.

Hux hurried to board his ship. As he climbed the steps, a vicious shake wobbled the ground below him. He looked up just in time to see the disaster.

Your home burned so bright, he covered his eyes. Glass and shrapnel flew to the sky like an erupting volcano, followed by flames licking at its tail.

Screams sounded like whispers behind the storm but Hux heard them all the same, knowing one was yours.

“Sir,” A Stormtrooper rushed to his side. “Should we help?”

Hux watched the windows shatter as a second blast rattled the home. Scorched, melting snow encircled the disaster as if containing it.

“No,” He shook his head and turned to his ship. “We return to the Finalizer immediately.”

\---

Chaos reigned around you. The first blast blew the roof from the third floor. Wood crashed through the floors like a rock through paper. Your ears rang and limbs numbed as you held your head to the floor, protecting it.

The second blast engulfed your home in a vicious fire. Your home was submerged in flames. You stood as ash, wood, and snow fell slowly through the opening above you. Smoke pooled around you and rose, slowly obstructing your airways.

“Y/N!” A servant screamed from across the room. The bottom half of her dress burned as she ripped the fabric away to stop the flames.

“Seriya,” You called as a piece of falling wood hit your back. Falling forward, glass stuck deep in your hands and knees.

She rushed into the room, pushing debris from her zigzagged path. When she reached you, she pulled you to your feet.

Hobbling through the burning house, you both tumbled out the front door. The ice had melted from the fire and the stone of the steps cut through you as you fell down the final steps.

Looking away from the home, Hux and his troops had gone, and you were utterly alone.

**Three Months Later:**

“Y/N,” Hux called from behind the door. “We have been waiting ten minutes, will you join us?”

He’d grown minutely softer over the months following the attack. Hux no longer flinched at your touch and allowed your gentle teasing from time to time. He certainly wasn’t the most abhorrent man to marry. Sometimes he even kissed you willingly.

You leaned weakly against the door, feeling the vibrations from his incessant knocking. The white and gold of your wedding gown glistened in the afternoon light, mocking you for wasting such a beautiful gown hiding in your suite.

“Just a few more minutes,” You voice cracked. You’d been ready for hours, spending the rest of the time looking out on the ceremony site.

“Y/N,” Hux called. “I will blow this door down if you do not come out.”

Your eyes widened in shock and you threw open the door.

Hux snatched your breath away like you were drowning in the deepest depths of your planet’s ocean. He wore full military regalia, donning dozens of metal and honors you couldn’t even begin to name. Standing tall, he held a hand to you. Your shaking fingers dropped in his and he brought them to his lips.

“You are a vision,” He pulled you from the room. Locking his hands around the back of your neck, he pulled you to him for a kiss.

“Haven’t you learned flattery doesn’t work on me?” You whispered against his lips.

“It is not flattery if it is fact,” Hux bit at your lower lip, massaging his fingers behind your ears to calm you.

“Oh, General,” You gave your finest damsel in distress act. “What will I do if you don’t marry me now?”

His hands trailed down your side, landing on your hips to pull you closer.

“Burn my fleet to the ground,” Hux kissed down your neck, biting your shoulder. “I have no misgiving about what you would do if I crossed you.”

“And you’ll do well to remember that,” You pulled from his grasp and walked towards the altar.

** Eight Months Later: **

The downy bed was warm with Armitage wrapped around you. His hands trailed over your stomach. You showed enough now that it could be seen through your clothing. It was no longer a secret on the Finalizer that the General was expecting and he’d developed a protectiveness you had yet to come to terms with.

Much of the little free time he had was spent watching you and the baby. Armitage often sat by your side, a hand on your stomach, speaking in low tones to the growing child. He read everything he could find to the child, having been told my the medics that children could hear their parents in the womb.

But more than anything, you believed he did this to be present the moment the baby kicked for the first time.

“Y/N,” Armitage’s warm breath tickled your neck. “I will be going away for just a little while.”

“Away?” You mumbled into your pillow, enjoying the gentle caress on your stomach. Soreness overcame your body the farther along you get in your pregnancy. His touch took your mind off creaking bones and strained muscles.

“We have discovered the vermin who destroyed your home,” Armitage kissed your neck, feeling you suddenly tense in his arms. “I will not rest until every risk to you in this galaxy is eradicated.”

“There will always be risk,” You yawned and turned in his arms to face him. “But I’m not afraid. I have you.”

“Yes,” Armitage pressed his forehead into yours. “But I need you and our child to understand what you are to me.”

He pulled you close, breathing deeply. You beamed up at him like he was the light that lit your way in the consuming darkness. Armitage frowned, continually opening and closing his mouth, failing to speak.

“I expect our child know we - love - them,” He cleared his throat and swallowed.

“Armitage,” You ran a hand up his face and buried it in his hair. Pulling his head down to meet you at eye level, you kissed him. His chest heaved and you pulled him on top of you. His hand flew out to the side to hold himself slightly off your stomach.

You mouthed his name against his lips. He stopped, suspended perfectly still above you.

 _I love you,_ you breathed against his lips. _And you love me._

He nodded and fell back to the side, utterly relieved he didn’t need to say the words since you’d done it for him.

\---

Armitage had been gone a week when it happened. You walked the halls of the Finalizer, against his request. He insisted not everyone could be trusted on the ship. But sitting in the suite alone for days on end was driving you towards madness. With only the stars as companions, you craved some other form of contact.

Dinner just passed. Stormtroopers and officers flooded the halls when the monitors lining the hall lit up like a beacon in the night.

Burning reds and brilliant oranges covered the screen. The camera zoomed in and out, focusing on a burning building.

Your heart toppled to the floor and you felt nausea rising in your stomach. Your burning palace stood displayed for the entire ship to see.

Running down the hall, every monitor flickered with the story of your destruction. Trembling, you spun in circles, watching the people around you. They watched, enthralled, focuses wholly on the scene before them.

“Is this live?” An officer leaned to her cohort at her side. She fiddled with her uniform, bored with the image on the screen.

“No idea,” He shrugged and they continued walking down the hall.

Similar conversations bled down the hall. None appeared to know it was the General’s wife’s home on the screen.

You stood in the middle of the hall, blocking the way. Seas of white and black weaved around your frozen form but you saw none of it.

As your home burned, the camera panned to the left, showing an opulent ship. Armitage’s ship. The cameraman zoomed closer and closer on Armitage’s face. He watched the home burn with a lifeless glaze in his eye as if he’d seen this a thousand times before. It elicited nothing in him but boredom.

The screen flashed black and the Resistance symbol blinked red before everything went dark.

\---

“Do you regret it, Armitage?” Your chest ripped in two like you were being torn apart. Ambushing him the second he returned, his greatcoat hung from one shoulder and his hair toppled into his eyes. “I saw the footage of you leaving while my home burned.”

“I did not know you then,” Hux whispered. “I was not so - attached - as I am now. I regret it every day.”

“I was your betrothed and you abandoned me,” You grabbed the puffy chair beside you for support. The physical pain in your chest felt like an impending heart attack. Your hand ran over your stomach, forming a physical barrier between Armitage and your child. “You left me to die. You’re a traitor.”

“Y/N,” Armitage cupped your face in his hands, wiping the silent tears dropping from your eyes. “Do you love me?”

“Yes,” You hissed. “I will always love you and that’s sickening. I have a planet and political dynasty to protect, so divorce is out of the question. But I expect to never see your face again. I don’t tolerate betrayal from the people I despise. Why would I tolerate it from the people I love? The galaxy will burn before I accept this.”

“I am not just anybody,” He reasoned, grabbing for you, clutching hard at the fabric at your waist. Holding you close, he ran gentle fingers over the growing bump on your stomach. “I am your husband. I love you and only you. I will burn the galaxy down if it means you will come back to me.”

“Then let it burn,” You pushed out of his arms, holding tight to your stomach, begging your child to give you the strength to do what was right. “I won’t raise a child under these conditions. I’m leaving first thing in the morning.”

\---

When you woke early the next day. The chilly bed beside you lay vacant. His side of the bed was made, just as Armitage did every morning. A note sat on the bedside table. Stretching for it, you grabbed the letter and popped it open. It was written in Armitage’s perfect scrawl.

_I have one request. If our child is a son, give him my name._

_The galaxy will burn until I see you again._

_Armitage_

**Author's Note:**

> I was challenged to write a prompt in two hours. This is the result ;P


End file.
